Saviour No More
by icedragon6171
Summary: COMPLETE Everything is connected. How right was Yuna when she said that? Even nightmares can come true. TY Some spoilers.
1. End

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters mentioned herein belong to me, all of them being the rightful property of Squaresoft/Square-Enix.

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I've written anything to post of fanfiction.net, as I've been trying to struggle through immense writer's block. Anyway, I'm back with this story that I hope you will all enjoy enough to review, and leave some insightful comments as to my writing style etc. I will accept flames as long as they present constructive criticism.

Thank you all,

icedragon6171

Saviour No More 

Chapter 1 - End

He ran, her hand clenched within his, through the Bevelle Underground. In all honesty, Tidus had never been as scared as this in his entire life, and from Yuna's frantic footsteps behind him, she was just as frightened as he was. He was being hunted. The Bevelle authorities wanted him dead.

It was a set up, he knew, that had led him to this situation he was in now, but they wouldn't believe in his innocence. He was a criminal to them, charged for a crime he did not commit.

He took a left turn, accidentally tipping Yuna's balance and bringing her crashing down to the floor. He stopped to help her up, before pulling her again into the dimly lit passage way. The sound of their pursuers running after them was drawing closer. They had to get away. They _had _to.

Yuna was tiring, her ragged breathing sounding louder to his ears than the sound of their feet hitting the stone platform beneath them. He cared for her, loved her even, and didn't want her to be killed for his 'crime'. He knew the soldiers sent after them would have no mercy for their two-time saviour. Consorting with criminals was a crime in Spira. She had done just that. He pulled her on. They couldn't stop now. Not yet.

They ran for what seemed to be hours through the dark passageways that stretched - seemingly endlessly - before them, and never once did they lose the sound of the many pairs of booted feet coming after them. Tidus was beginning to lose hope.

Tidus sighted a doorway ahead of them, and made for it, heart pounding. Even in the dark, he could tell that they were entering some sort of very large room. However, not until the lights snapped on did he realise his mistake. He had led them to a dead end – a giant platform, with only one route of escape; the way they came in. A colossus loomed forebodingly to their left, though he had no idea what it was. Yuna looked shocked beyond belief. Did she know what it was?

The soldiers began to pour in, perhaps ten or fifteen of them, and line up, ready to fire, guns drawn, and both Yuna and Tidus drew their attention away from the thing beside them. He looked to Yuna, glowing with the light that filled the chamber. His life, and now partner in death. They said nothing, instead taking one last look of their lovers' face, should they be killed here now. He noted every feature of her face, everything that made her Yuna. The way her hair fell about her face, the way in which her eyes gazed serenely into his own, and the way in which her earring lay against her shoulder. She was a beautiful woman. Tidus couldn't bear the thought of killing something so lovely. Fate was a cruel master indeed.

The rifles to his right clicked, cocking the bullets which would spell their end. Silence stretched out for an eternity, but still he gazed only upon Yuna, oblivious to anything but her.

The crack of the rifles firing did not rouse him from his daze, though he did notice that the momentum of the bullet had caused him to fly backwards, crashing to the floor, and not until his impact with the cold metal surface did he feel the pain, for a split-second, before his world faded to nothingness as his body shut down.

Goodbye… 

~*~

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think. There will be more chapters, coming soon (I hope), but the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

icedragon6171


	2. Arrest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, places etc. mentioned in this piece of writing. They belong to Square-Enix.

**A/N: **This is the 'second' part of  my story, and it is important that you know that** this is set 3 days before the last chapter**. This story explains how Yuna and Tidus came to be wanted criminals, and the following chapters will be the run-up to their eventual death. To find out _how _it happens, I will not reveal anything concerning future events until they are mentioned in the chapters.

I will say thank you to those who reviewed me, but I am not the type to write a long list of thanks, so I apologise if that is what you were expecting.

Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review to tell me what you think.

icedragon6171

Saviour No More 

Chapter 2 – Arrest

The blitzball careered into the back of the net, eliciting a tremendous cheer from the eighty-thousand spectators watching from the stands. The atmosphere was charged, as the match between the Kilika Beasts and Luca Goers became more intense. The score was currently 2-3, in favour of the Luca Goers.

Tidus and Yuna sat among the spectators, cheering as loudly as the rest of them whenever a goal was scored. Yuna had decided that it might be time to give Spira their hero back, even though he had only come back into the world –unexpectedly- yesterday afternoon, and so at halftime he would be going to make a 'surprise speech'. He didn't know what to say yet, opting to just say what came to him when it was time, and so he occupied himself with the game.

His sudden arrival at Besaid island yesterday had come as much of a shock to him as anyone else. He couldn't have explained his arrival even if he tried, although as long as he was back, he was going to make the best of the world for however long he was going to last here.

Another goal –within the last minute of the half- caused the crowd to erupt again. Tidus leapt out of his seat with excitement, causing a few odd stares from some of the surrounding people, and Yuna to giggle and gently pull him back down beside her. He gave a wide grin, showing all of his pearly white teeth. She blushed, looking at her knees.

Tidus, stared at Yuna, amazed at how much she had changed in the two years he had been gone. He regretted not being able to be there with her. She had explained briefly the adventures she had had with the Gullwings – a sphere hunting group, so he had been told – and of her search for him. It made him feel guilty, listening to that particular detail. He could only imagine the emotional stress she had been going through, all because of his disappearance. He shook the melancholy thoughts from his head, thinking instead of his night on the beach with Yuna after the celebrations on Besaid. They hadn't done anything serious, but it did resemble their time in Macalania quite closely. He smiled.

A hand tapping his shoulder brought Tidus out of his daze. He turned around, meeting the eyes of a rather mysterious looking guard. Something didn't quite fit about this man…

"Praetor Baralai wishes to greet you, Sir Tidus." Said the man, although Tidus detected sneering emphasis on the 'Sir'. He took an instant disliking to the man.

"But, I'm going out for a speech soon…" Tidus said, unsure of the message. "Can't he see me afterwards?"

The man frowned under the rim of his hat, drawing himself up – almost aggressively – in front of Tidus. He seemed determined to make him go.

"The Praetor wishes to see you _now_."

Tidus looked, bemused, to Yuna and shrugged. She looked just as confused as he did.

"Follow me, Sir." The man said, darkly. Tidus didn't have much choice but to do so.

The two of them, Tidus and the mysterious man, walked down the halls of the blitzball stadium in silence. The section they were currently entering was primarily for administration personnel, although a few private view boxes lined the higher reaches of the stadium. That was where they headed.

"So, uh…" Tidus began, attempting to get some information out of the man as to the business of this 'meeting', "What does the Praetor want to speak to me about?"

The man stayed silent, stopping and pointing to a tall wooden door.

"Ask him yourself." The man said, a malicious undertone in the way he spoke.

Tidus, uneasy, reached for the door handle, and opened the door.

The most gruesome sight Tidus had ever seen greeted his eyes. He stood, shocked, in the doorway, until the guard - now obviously a fake - kicked him in, and locked the door behind him.

~*~

Yuna was worried. Tidus should have been back by now from his impromptu meeting with Baralai, but he was nowhere in sight. It was as though he had just disappeared. Vanished into thin air.

The crowd sat, silent, as they waited for Tidus to appear. It didn't happen. Ten minutes had passed now.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and the crowd began to panic. They had no idea what was going on, and neither did Yuna. What was happening? And where was Tidus? This couldn't be good. Yuna knew something was _really _wrong.

Guards erupted in streams from doors around the stadium, milling about through the crowds, and all heading in her direction. A guard reached her, his as eyes cold as stone as he took her shoulder in one large gloved hand.

"High Summoner," he said, his outward confidence not evident in his voice, "I regret to inform you that Sir Tidus has been arrested."


	3. Mistake

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters mentioned herein belong to me. They are the rightful property of Square Enix.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who is reading this piece of fanfiction, and bigger thanks to Summoner Lenne, who has reviewed the previous chapters so far. I will say, however, that chapters may be quite spread out after this point, as I have a series of exams on the horizon and will need to do some work towards them.

I hope you enjoy this chapter,

icedragon6171

Saviour No More 

**Chapter 2 – Mistake**

Yuna couldn't breathe from the shock, and already she could feel her panic rising. Tidus arrested? For what? It couldn't be true… it _couldn't_ be.

The guard tried to usher Yuna out of the main doors, but she refused to move, struggling against the guard's efforts to get the High Summoner to safety. She scratched and kicked, before finally breaking free, and putting a few metres distance between the guard and herself.

"What has he done?" Yuna cried, panting from the struggle , "Why has Tidus been arrested?"

The guard looked uneasy, and again tried to gain a hold of Yuna's arm, but failed in so doing. Resigned, he told her the answer.

"Praetor Baralai is dead; murdered. Sir Tidus killed him." He mumbled, looking at the floor. The man was clearly not comfortable with the charges.

Yuna refused to believe that Tidus had done such a thing. He was not the type of man to kill something for no reason, especially not a person. Tidus didn't even know Baralai anyway. However, the loss of her friend also hurt Yuna, and she put a clenched fist to her chest in grief, as a sob escaped her throat. Baralai was a good man, striving for peace. He didn't deserve to die.

Once the sobbing had stopped, Yuna gathered the courage to ask the nervous guard – who still stood in front of her, clearly unsure to do with the weeping High Summoner – of Tidus's whereabouts.

"Sir Tidus is being held in the Praetors view box, on the second level," he said, pointing to a room around the top of the stadium with a large glass window. "We are waiting for the Bevelle authorities to collect him from our custody, and take him to his trial."

Clasping the guard's hand, Yuna gave him hasty thanks, before running off in the direction of the stairs. On the way she thought of what she could do to escape with Tidus. So far she had no clue as to what she could do.

Yuna rushed through the halls of the Luca stadium, taking several wrong turns in her hurry. It only served to heighten her panic. She couldn't afford to waste time she didn't have.

Finally coming upon the door to the Praetor's view box, Yuna encountered a dozen or so guards huddled about the door, blocking the entrance. She didn't have time for trying to persuade them to let her through, and so slipped between them, hoping they wouldn't stop the High Summoner. For once, their reverence of her position was welcome to her, as it got her past with no questions asked.

The Praetor's view box was furnished with the best of everything. A few large, padded seats lined the window, and tables made of the finest Macalania crystal glittered in their midst, each holding a vase of freshly picked Kilika roses, expensive flowers with a sweet fragrance unlike any other. Several large portraits hung on the walls, depicting past owners of the stadium, as well as a few choice still life's, and one or two pictures of events held in the stadium. To finish the room off was an ornate Ronso carpet, in shades of blue and green. The view box was a vantage point that any person would have sacrificed a limb for. However, the decoration wasn't Yuna's concern, instead the blonde man sat slumped in a chair to the right end of the room, his hands tied behind the back of the chair, and surrounded by guards with weapons drawn.

Yuna rushed up to Tidus, pushing a guard out of the way and ignoring his warning. Tidus looked like a frightened child, obviously not understanding the reason for his arrest as much as Yuna did. She clasped his face in her hands, inspecting him for any sign of harm, and gazing into his deep, cerulean eyes. He was, at least, in one piece. The guards gave them as much freedom to talk as protocol allowed.

"Tidus, listen to me," she said, quietly, still holding his face. "If you tell me you didn't do it, I'll believe you. Please, tell me you didn't do it." Yuna gauged Tidus's reaction, bi-coloured eyes locked with his.

Tidus's mouth worked as he tried to find the right words to say. "Yuna, I… It's a mistake, I-".

Yuna quieted him immediately by putting a single finger to his lips.

"Just tell me Tidus; Yes or no?"

"No."

"Thank you," she whispered, drawing him to her in as much of an embrace either the chair or his bonds would allow. "Oh, Tidus… what are we going to do?" Tidus stayed silent. He was as stumped as she was.

"Wh-Where's Baralai?" Yuna asked Tidus a few moments later, remembering the reason for which Tidus was arrested for.

Tidus shifted uneasily, before indicating behind Yuna with his head. He looked away, not wanting to look at the person shaped lump on the floor, which had been hastily covered with a white sheet, now soaked with crimson blood in several places. The beautiful Ronso carpet, once blue, had turned a deep purple black. The sight made Yuna's stomach wrench, and she almost brought up her lunch there and then. She turned back to Tidus, heart hammering and head light. She could only imagine the sight of the actual body.

"How… How did it happen?" Yuna asked, voice quavering. She still wasn't sure whether the contents of her stomach would stay where they were.

Tidus shifted again, jostling Yuna's head which now lay in his lap.

"I don't know…" He said, frustrated. "When I got here, the guy was just lying there, covered in blood, and the guard kicked me in and locked the door. I could hear him running down the hall and yelling 'He's killed the Praetor! Sir Tidus has killed the Praetor!'. Then before I knew it, I was surrounded by guards saying I'm under arrest. They won't believe me when I say that I didn't do it."

Yuna lay in silence, until she was sure that she was going to be okay. She sat up slowly, and surveyed the number of guards. It appeared there were only five now, as most of the crowd outside had dispersed. The guards near them had moved to the door, and now had their backs turned.

"I'll get us out of here." Yuna whispered to him, through the corner of her mouth, so as to not alarm the guards present. Tidus's eyes lit up.

"How?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down. A guard at the door glanced over his shoulder, but seeing nothing amiss, turned back to his fellows.

Yuna whipped her half-skirt back to reveal a garter with a small knife in it. She handed it to him discreetly. Tidus looked impressed, although she suspected it wasn't only that she had managed to get through with so many weapons. She frowned at him, but he forced a look of innocence.

"Use that to cut through your bonds," She whispered, while watching the guards. "I'll get them out of the way, and then we can run to the Celsius. Brother left it docked not far away, so we can run there and escape. We'll have to be quick. By that time the majority of the city guard will be after us." Yuna hoped the plan would work.

Almost as soon as Yuna had finished, a man burst through into the room. A messenger.

"The Bevelle authorities will be here in approximately ten minutes, Sir!" The man announced, loudly, to the commanding officer. He looked meaningfully towards Tidus, who visibly blanched. "Prepare the prisoner for exchange."

The messenger promptly left, while the commanding officer, a tall man, with large muscles which showed through his uniform, ordered two of the guards in the room to prepare Tidus, and then left with the remaining guards, presumably to greet the incoming vessel.

"Hurry…" Tidus whispered urgently to Yuna, as he sawed frantically at the rope binding his wrists. It wasn't yielding much at all.

Yuna smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's going to be easier than I first thought." She replied. She stood and moved aside.

The guards advanced on Tidus, one making as if to grab his arm, but neither guard managed to get much further as Tidus brought his foot forcefully up between the legs of the first guard, and Yuna knocked the other out with the butt of one of her pistols, which she had drawn behind their backs. The gun had collided with the back of the guard's head with such a resounding crack that Tidus wondered whether the man's skull was still intact.

Tidus's bonds finally broke, and he sprang to his feet, following behind Yuna who had already made her way out of the door, to clear the hallway.

A hand grabbed Tidus's ankle, pulling his feet from beneath him and sending him crashing to the floor. The knife flew from his grasp to settle beside the shrouded body. He was defenceless against the guard who now had a blade pressed to Tidus's jugular.

Tidus struggled as much as he was able as the man dragged Tidus upright, and made to tie his hands again. He couldn't risk thrashing, as the knife was already painfully pricking through his skin.

_Bang! _The guard slumped to the floor, quite dead, blood flowing freely from a puncture in his chest. The bullet had passed clean through his chest and out the other side, leaving a splatter of red across the white wall and a framed picture of Yuna's concert two months ago. Yuna stood, smoking gun raised, in the doorway, although she was not aiming at Tidus. She was shocked. She had killed a guard, an innocent man, and was now likely to be put under the same sentence as Tidus.

Tidus approached warily, and lowered Yuna's arms. A hand flew to her mouth and she let out a stifled sob, her watering eyes turning to him. He said nothing, instead taking her gently by the wrist and pulling her down the hall to the exit with him. They had to hurry; the Bevelle vessel would arrive any minute now.

They emerged into the open air outside the stadium a minute later, Yuna still with tears running down her face. She dashed them away, however, and took over lead, now making a beeline towards the dock at which the Celsius waited.

Not as second had passed since they came into sight of the red hull of the airship when the alarm sounded, and a voice over booming loudspeakers announced the escape of the _criminals _Yuna and Tidus. Guards sprang out of nowhere behind them, and sprinted after them in pursuit. The Celsius lay only a few hundred metres away now, and already the two of them were tiring from fighting their way through the crowds that constantly filled the streets of Luca.

The ramp of the airship lay open, and Yuna dragged Tidus up behind her into the metal safety of the engine room, thumping the button labelled 'Close Door' in bright red letters. The ramp began to rise, agonisingly slow, but Yuna did not stay to watch it's sluggish progress, instead taking the steps two at a time to reach the lift. Tidus laboured after her, his ragged breathing loud behind her.

The bridge was strangely quiet, considering the nature of the Gullwings. The whole crew, save Barkeep, who never left his bar except in emergencies, were assembled in the spacious room. They looked surprised to see Yuna and Tidus burst through the door, red-faced and panting. However, Yuna didn't waste time answering questions, heading directly for Brother and ordering him to take off immediately.

"Do it!" She growled, looking ready to throttle him when he gave her a questioning look. "We don't have time to wait around. Take off, Brother!" Rikku looked ready to choke, and Paine was shocked, although she concealed it far better Rikku.

He didn't hesitate under her harsh glare, and turned on the engine. The Celsius roared to life and began to rise. Water sprayed from beneath the engines as the air blown out of them blew it into the faces of those assembled on the pier. The Celsius sped away into the blue sky.

~*~

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as it took me a hell of a lot to write it. Please leave a comment, and I will endeavour to update as soon as I possibly can.

Thank you,

icedragon6171


	4. Running

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned here. They are the rightful property of Square Enix.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far, as you have encouraged me to write this chapter in between my studies. It may, however, seem a little rushed, but I will make every effort to prevent that. Thank you again.

Enjoy the chapter,

icedragon6171

Saviour No More 

**Chapter 4 – Running**

The airship erupted into chaos.

"What's going on?" Paine asked, her usual frown placed firmly upon her brow. "Why the rush?" Rikku hovered at her elbow, the same question in her eyes.

Tidus held up his wrists in answer, showing the warrior the bonds which he hadn't had time to remove in their hurry to leave the blitzball stadium. The skin beneath was chafed red raw.

"You were arrested?" Rikku said, incredulously. "What for?"

Yuna joined the three from where she had been standing, sentinel-like, over Brother. She looked ten years older with worry.

"Baralai is… dead." She said, her voice wavering. She gulped and continued, "They believed Tidus responsible, and put him under custody until the Bevelle authorities arrived, to take him to his trial…" She stopped when she saw Paine's mask crumble, and wrapped her in an empathetic embrace. Paine, however, unwound Yuna's arms from her shoulders, and turned her red-eyed glare onto Tidus. Paine and Baralai had been close.

"Who did it?" Paine asked, her voice bordering on dangerous, pitch rising. "Did you do it?"

Tidus shrank under her fierce gaze, but refused to break eye contact. "I didn't do it, Paine. I don't know who did…" He related the tale, and, thankfully, felt Paine's hostility towards him ebb.

"We have to hide for a while…" Yuna said, slowly.

"Why not stay here?" Rikku asked, trying to sound cheerful in the face of the tragedy. Unfortunately, no-one seemed to take comfort in her positive demeanour.

"It's too obvious." Paine said, answering for the other two. "And we're only one airship. Should they send a fleet we would be hopelessly outmatched."

"Besaid?" Said Tidus.

"No. If cornered, there's nowhere to escape to."

"How about Bikanel?" Rikku suggested. "The Al Bhed will put you up, for sure!"

"The Al Bhed are still unstable from the fiend attack a few months ago."

The bridge fell silent, but for the dim whine of the engines below them. Nobody could think of a suitable place in which Yuna and Tidus would be safe, at least until the fury of Bevelle had waned a little. Paine had a reason for the unsuitability of each place they mentioned. Finally, Buddy spoke up from his place at the front of the vessel.

"Why not go right under their noses? It'd be the last place they'd think of checking."

Paine considered it, and gave a small smile. "Good." She said. "Although you'd need to be careful how close you go."

"Macalania…" Yuna said, looking at Tidus, who looked back in turn. "Close enough to be unobvious, and far enough away to be safe."

"Exactly." Paine said, ruby eyes shining.

"Brother, set a course for Macalania forest!" Yuna ordered.

~*~

The journey passed relatively quickly, as Yuna and Tidus scoured the cabin for their belongings, which, fortunately, were very few, and wouldn't encumber them in their stay in the crystal forest. Each only took a small pack, and after putting their things inside, packed in the rest of the space with all the medicine they could afford to carry. Finally, they grabbed their weapons and made their way to the exit ramp, in the engine room.

Buddy, Rikku and Paine awaited them there. It would be hard for the two of them to leave their friends behind, not knowing whether they would see each other again, or how long it would take for the situation to cool down. If it did, that is.

Rikku literally jumped on Yuna when she descended the stairs, almost bowling her over. Tears were running down the blonde's tanned cheeks, an unusual sight, as Rikku almost always had a smile on her face. Yuna reassured the girl as best she could that they would return, and that quieted Rikku a little, reducing her to sniffling while she watched Paine give her cousin an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

Buddy shook Tidus's hand while Paine exchanged a few words with Yuna, inducing a smile. Tidus had never known Buddy all that well, and would have been more than happy to share a few drinks with him one day.

"Good luck, man." Buddy said, giving him a heartening smile. "I know you'll need it. Look after her right?"

Tidus flashed him a trademark grin, although it wasn't the happiest he'd ever given. Playfully punching Buddy on the shoulder, he replied, "Of course. Always."

The airship settled down with a soft thud, prompting Tidus to take Yuna's hand in his. He pushed the 'Open Door' button and watched the ramp in its slow descent to the dark forest floor. Yuna beside him waved in farewell to her friends, and a tear slipped down her porcelain-smooth cheek, but she wore a smile. If this was to be the last time she saw them, she wanted them to see her somewhat happy.

The two of them descended the ramp, and as soon as their feet touched the blue floor of the Macalania forest, the ship had sprung back to life, and flown into the distance. Yuna could still see Rikku's tear-stained face in her mind's eye.

"Come on, Yuna." Tidus said gently, leading her down one of the many paths, "We need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

They walked in silence for a long time, still hand in hand. This place held so many memories, and she reflected on them while they walked, absent-mindedly staring at the beautiful crystals which lined the paths, glittering with some sort of ethereal light, even though none pierced the canopy above them. Yuna found it strange that not once in all of her years had she just sat and admired the beauty of the world around her. It was a sobering thought, that she had led a life completely oblivious to even the simplest of things that made the world what it was.

Only until after he gave Yuna an odd look over his shoulder did Yuna realise Tidus had been speaking to her. Snapping out of her reverie, Yuna gave him apologetic look. "S-sorry…" She mumbled, reverting back to the stuttering Yuna of old, "What did you say?" She blushed at how silly she sounded.

Tidus however, gave her a knowing smile, and repeated what he had said before. "Do you wanna camp by the lake?" 

Yuna could detect the humour in his voice. She opted to ignore it, giving him a smile.

"Sure."

~*~

Night fell in the Macalania forest, the only sounds evident being the chirp of crickets and the crackle of the small fire Tidus and Yuna had made. They had debated whether it was a good idea or not, but had concluded that the forest was too cold to do without one. They only made a small fire; enough to keep them warm for the night.

Yuna had previously made a stew of some flat mushrooms she had found growing beneath a particularly large crystal by the waterfront. The meal sat like a rock in Yuna's stomach, and did nothing to elevate her mood. The gravity of the situation had gotten to her. The two of them were likely under a death sentence, with a bounty on their heads for anyone who might discover them, dead or alive.

Tidus noted her melancholy, and drew her closer to him, kissing her lightly upon the forehead. They sat huddled together under a blanket by the fire, trying to gain as much heat from it as the little flames would allow. Yuna drew closer to Tidus's warm chest, wrapped an arm around his middle, and gave a long, drawn out sigh as she gazed into the little fire. The light danced on her eyes.

"A gil for your thoughts?" Tidus asked, trying to cheer up the woman against his side. She gave him a half-hearted smile, her eyes not moving from the fire.

"I hate to be the pessimist, Tidus, but…" She paused, searching for the right words to say.

"But…?"

She looked down to the floor. "There isn't much hope for us, is there?" She was so quiet that Tidus struggled to hear her.

"Of course there is!" He exclaimed, sounding more confident than he felt. "We can get through this. We beat Sin didn't we? _And _you beat that Vegna-thing right?"

She sat up straight and looked into his eyes, the blanket falling from her shoulders. The look in her eyes was telling him to be realistic. He resigned himself to the truth.

"No, there isn't…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. The image of Baralai flashed, unbidden, in his mind for a split-second. He forced his eyes open as quickly as possible. The phantom image dissipated, but the nausea didn't. Yuna retuned to her position against Tidus's chest and pulled the blanket tighter about her person.

"It's ironic, don't you think?" Yuna spoke into the quiet.

"Huh?"

"It's just that we've both 'saved the world', and come back alive, and now we're to be executed?" Yuna mused. Tidus was uncomfortable hearing her speak this way, but let her continue. "We're not Spira's saviours any more…"

He said nothing to that. The fire spat, sending an ember spinning to the lake shore amid a puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this, Yuna, I-" Tidus started, feeling he needed to say something.

"It's not your fault, Tidus." She said, cutting him off.

He sighed, looking down at her face. She was staring into the flames again.

"I just feel as though I have to apologise…" He said, feeling a bit stupid.

"You don't have to apologise for anything Tidus." She said, angling her face to look into his eyes. "I'd far rather be here - a convicted criminal on the run with you - than watch your execution."

Silence stretched out between them for a few minutes.

"Yuna, I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you." He said, resolutely.

"Still the guardian, I see." She said, cracking a smile.

"Forever," He said, grinning back, "and always, Yuna."

He reached down to capture her lips…

_Crack! _A twig snapped beyond the clearing. Yuna and Tidus looked wildly about, suddenly on alert. Tidus grabbed Caladbolg from its position beside him, and crept towards the border of the clearing. Yuna reached for her pistols, lying by her pack, but Tidus turned and silently bade her keep still. She sat, stock still, by the fire, wishing she could put it out, but too afraid to try.

Tidus crept forward further, making to part the leaves of a large fern-like plant to see beyond, carelessly ignoring the small crystal formation that his boot was headed onto. Yuna could not warn him without making a noise. He wasn't looking in her direction. His boot descended. The crystals snapped, creating a horribly loud crunch in the relative quiet of the forest. Tidus realised his mistake, and grimaced.

A distinct shuffling came from behind the bush Tidus had attempted to peer through. It sounded like many booted feet. Tidus sprang back.

"This is the Bevelle Military!" A deep voice called. Tidus and Yuna froze. "Show yourselves!"

~*~

**A/N: **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Should I burn in hell? Any feedback is welcome!

Thank you,

icedragon6171


	5. Last Breaths

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. They are all the rightful property of Square Enix.

**A/N: **This will be the last chapter of the story, and so I will say thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed it, as you gave me the motivation to continue, even when it looked like I wouldn't be able to. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please leave a review to tell me your thoughts. Sometime in the future I may revise this but nothing is certain.

Again, Thank you all,

Enjoy the chapter,

icedragon6171

Saviour No More 

**Chapter 5 – Last Breaths**

Bevelle had found them. After all their effort, they had been found with ease.

Yuna made to gather her things, but Tidus pulled her to her feet before she could get anything. Yuna looked to him in confusion. He was as white as a sheet, lips merely a grey slit and eyes darting about frantically.

"Leave it!" He said tersely, dragging her out of the clearing. He had also dropped his weapon. "It'll only slow us down."

The two of them took off at a mad sprint. Yuna was barely able to keep up with Tidus's long strides, as he pulled her down the left path. Their pursuers burst around the corner behind them, hot on their heels.

 Thunder cracked ominously in the distance, rolling over the forest canopy and echoing between the trees. Rain began to splatter down in large droplets, and within minutes both Yuna and Tidus were soaked, and the paths were running with water. The weather helped the two to an extent, as it slowed down the soldiers running after them, and soon they were lost from sight. Nevertheless, the sound of booted feet splashing through puddles was always present. They couldn't rest yet.

Reaching a junction, Tidus took a decision he would likely regret. He turned right, down the path which led to the one place they were trying to avoid. Bevelle. However, oblivious to his error, Tidus pressed on, Yuna's hand clasped tightly within his own.

The straight path led up a hill, and the crystals of the forest became few and thinly spread as they exited Macalania. Here, the rain fell heavier without the shelter of the canopy, giving them impression that they were being pounded with lead pellets. The muscles in Yuna's legs began to burn with fatigue, despite the exercise she had gained from her various adventures. Tidus seemed unaffected to the strain of running up a hill, but then again, he was a sportsman.

They crested the hill, and seeing the city that lay before them, - red spires gleaming, almost menacingly, in the rain, below an ominous sky, almost black - and they halted, the weight of their mistake dawning in their terrified minds.

The soldiers clattered into the mouth of the path, at the bottom of the hill, and one drew his gun, aiming for Tidus's chest. Tidus sensed the danger, and bolted down the slope of the hill on the other side, Yuna stumbling after him. The gun fired, hoping to catch one of them before they disappeared from sight. The bullet ricocheted off of a nearby boulder, gouging out a hollow and causing fragments of rock to fly in all directions.

The path was perilous in the rain, and once or twice Tidus lost his footing on the fine shale that littered it, only managing to save himself at the last minute. He was glad he had some luck left.

Highbridge stretched before them, it's lurid colours blending strangely underfoot as they whizzed past several shocked townspeople, knocking over one or two in their hurry, but neither Tidus nor Yuna had the breath to offer apologies.

The doors into Bevelle stood open, for which Yuna was grateful. They rushed through, and Tidus gave a glance over his shoulder. The soldiers were nowhere in sight.

"They're gone." He gasped to Yuna, who had gone to call the lift. His heart was crashing around in his chest, like a caged animal driven into frenzy. Yuna looked as Tired as he was.

"We'll go to the lower levels." She informed him. "They're almost endless. You can easily lose someone down there."

Tidus only nodded in reply.

~*~

The trip down was long, and the lift travelled slowly, giving the two of them ample time to regain their breaths, and calm their shaken nerves. Even so, Yuna's gut feeling wasn't terribly comforting. She felt bad about coming down here, but it was the best option they had, and so she ignored it for the time being. Of course, the gloom of the Bevelle Underground did nothing to gladden her spirit either.

The lift came so a slow stop, and once off, Tidus began to search for something. Yuna looked on in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" She asked finally, watching Tidus crawl about on hands and knees.

"Might as well delay them a bit… get a head start." He said, running his gloved hands over the smooth blue surface of the lift's floor, the luminescent light illuminating his face. Voicing a small 'Ah', he prized a panel off to reveal the workings of the lift. A glowing blue phial greeted him. He yanked it from its socket and threw it to the floor, grinning with satisfaction as it shattered on the hard surface, the blue liquid inside making a messy puddle. The lift lost its glow.

Tidus once again took Yuna's hand and led her at a steady jog through the tunnels, despite having never been here before. Yuna didn't offer to lead, reasoning that perhaps her could get them more irretrievably lost than she could, which was exactly what they wanted.

They trotted through the halls in relative silence, the only sound greeting their ears being the fall of their footsteps on the stone floor beneath them. Yuna began to relax. Perhaps there was more hope for them than she had initially believed.

Suddenly, an alarm erupted through the tunnels of the Bevelle Underground, making the very walls shake with the force of the sound. Soldiers sprung out of nowhere, and in an instant Yuna felt her relaxation dissolve like a lump of sugar in a pan of boiling water. Tidus was just as shocked and unsettled as she, and at once he flew into full sprint, almost unbalancing Yuna in the process. However, she persevered, using her fear as fuel, and soon enough her pace matched that of the man before her. Even so, no matter how hard they ran or how many turns they took, the group of soldiers behind them always kept at a distance of at least ten metres, running at an unrelenting rate. Things were looking grim.

Tidus suddenly took a sharp left turn, sending Yuna crashing to the floor on hands and knees. She could feel the skin being torn open from the impact with the cold stone surface. Tidus helped her back to her feet, an apologetic look in his eyes. The soldiers were now a mere five metres behind now. They continued on, tiring by the second, but refusing to give up. Yuna could feel her lungs shudder with each ragged breath. Tidus was also suffering, she could tell, as his feet were beginning to get clumsy, and once or twice he almost tripped because of it.

A doorway emerged from the gloom ahead of them, and Yuna knew Tidus intended to go through, although she had a bad feeling about going in. She made to pull away, but Tidus had already dragged he in, and now there was no turning back. The sound of the soldiers pursuing them drew closer.

The room was pitch black, as no lights illuminated it. Yuna saw a pyrefly out of her peripheral vision, and suddenly realised why coming in here felt so wrong. They had come to a dead-end; a platform that lead to nothing, above an endless abyss. Tidus stopped at the edge, realising that there was no solid ground ahead of where he stood.

Bright spotlights snapped on, startling Yuna with the sudden, intense light, revealing the truth to her suspicions. They had, indeed, come to a dead end. However, what surprised Yuna most was the looming colossus to her right. Vegnagun. But what was it doing here? Hadn't she destroyed it? Obviously not, although Yuna could see that the giant weapon was still damaged from their encounter.

To Yuna's right, the guards were lining up, drawing weapons, and taking aim.

Yuna turned to Tidus, who was gazing at Yuna solemnly. She knew what he was thinking. This was the end. She held his beautiful cerulean eyes, feeling oddly tranquil. At least they would go together.

The rifles clicked, cocking the bullets which would spell their end. Silence stretched out for an eternity, but Yuna only kept her eyes on the man who meant the world to her.

As Yuna began to open her mouth to speak, the rifles fired, the bullets shooting towards them, faster than the eyes could see. Pain didn't register in Yuna's body until a second after, as she flew to the floor of the platform. Six distinct rings of fire marked the location of the bullets in her body. One had just barely missed her heart. She would be conscious for a few seconds yet, until blood loss would lead her into coma; already she felt faint.

She landed on her side, the jolt sending and intense wave of pain through her small body. Looking with blurring vision across to where Tidus lay sprawled on the floor, she saw that had already surrendered to the eternal sleep. A tear slipped down her cheek. She hadn't been able to speak to him, and now he was gone.

The pain faded. Tidus disappeared from view, replaced by an endless field of black. Her last breath wheezed from her punctured lungs.

I love you… 

~*~

**A/N: **I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending, everyone, but it was an intended part of the storyline, and I didn't want to change that. Anyway, please leave a review, tell me what you thought of the story, and so on.

I thought that perhaps when I got time in the future I could perhaps write a sequel to this, also, focusing on the Vegnagun idea, although, again, nothing is confirmed.

Thank you all for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed my work.

Yours,

icedragon6171


End file.
